utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kouhey
Kouhey (鋼兵) is an who often screams in his covers and is able to hit relatively high pitches without straining his voice. He also commonly includes chants and other passionate phrases whenever he sings fast-paced songs. His style is often described as "fiery," and comments in his covers are made red and often reference fire, such as "bring the water" or "smoke is coming from my computer". He is also particularly renowned for his covers of high-paced electro and rock songs, such as the 'Night' series by samfree, or songs by kemu or Last Note.. His most popular cover is his cover of "Senbonzakura" with over 1 million views as of January 2014. Kouhey also uploads original VOCALOID songs under the name TanktoP (タンクトッP), but is far more famous as an utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2012) # Kiss of Voice (Released on April 17, 2011) # FLY AWAY/BURNING WARRIORS with Yamadan (Released on July 20, 2011) # (Released on October 05, 2011) # RUN 'n' GUN / SKILL with Yamadan (Released on November 07, 2011) # (Released on November 23, 2011) # Bakuen ~ Call Anthem ~ (Released on December 21, 2011) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Kizuna ver. (Released on January 25, 2012) # (Released on February 08, 2012) # LUV Euro 2 (Released on February 22, 2012) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on May 23, 2012) # (Released on June 28, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # YAMADAN VS KOUHEY with Yamadan (Released on August 12, 2012) # (Released on January 04, 2013) # (Released on April 27, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (Roar to the Future) (JAM Project song) (2009.01.07) # "HEATS" (JAM Project song) (2009.01.15) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.12) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.03.03) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.03.14) # "Subete ga Owatteshimau Mae ni" (Before Everything Comes to an End) -Sing & Play ver.- (2009.03.21) # "Subete ga Owatteshimau Mae ni" (Before Everything Comes to an End) -Sing & Play ver.- (2009.03.21) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2009.04.04) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Live action ver.- (2009.04.14) # "Dear My Friend" -Live ver.- (2009.04.23) # "GLARING" (Original) (2009.05.03) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Sing & Play Len ver.- (2009.05.12) # "heavenly blue" (2009.05.17) # "You Get To Burning/Dream Shift/Sousei no Aquarion/Neppuu! Shippuu! Cyber Star/King Gainer Over!/Meikyuu no Prisoner/SKILL" (Martian Successor Nadesico OP/Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh OP/Sousei no Aquarion OP/Super Robot Taisen OP/Overman King Gainer OP/Super Robot Wars O.G. OP/Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 OP) (Robot Anime Medley) (2009.05.26) # "Dangan Groove!" (2009.06.02) # "Neppuu! Shippuu! Cyber Star" (Super Robot Taisen OP) (2009.06.05) # "Misawa Mitsuharu Tsuitou" (In Memory of Mitsuharu Misawa) (2009.06.15) # "Megu Megu Fire Endless Night" (2009.07.02) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself ~" (2009.07.13) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.08.15) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2009.08.17) # "Jiko Ken'o" (Self-Loathing) (2009.08.18) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2009.09.12) # "Koi no Hoi-Hoi Chahan" (2009.11.02) # "Kurumi ☆ Ponchio" (2009.11.10) # "Desire" (2009.11.14) # "Es ~dirty aspiration~" (2009.11.18) # "Miki★Miki Romantic Night" -Sing & Play ver.- (2009.12.05) # "Ash Heart" (Original with Re:nG) (2009.12.19) # "Love Atomic・Transfer" -Sing & Play HR ver.- (2009.12.24) # "Imitation" (2010.01.20) # "Albino" (2010.01.26) # "Ame ka Yume" (Sweets or Dreams) (2010.02.15) # "only my railgun" (2010.02.20) # "Saikyou no Kan Kettei Sen" (2010.03.08) # "Smiling" -+゜・。 ～ Seventeen Colors ～ 。・゜+- (collab) (2010.03.12) # "UNBALANCE" (2010.03.19) # "DREAM" (2010.03.23) # "Hatsune Miku no Tomadoi" (2010.03.25) # "Listen!!" -Own instrumental reupload ver.- (2010.04.09) # "Fuwa Fuwa Time" feat. Kouhey, Taiyakiya, Yuge and Nodoame (2010.04.21) # "Mylist Dame!" (2010.04.23) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (2010.05.02) # "Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu →Hakai" (2010.06.10) # "Ochame Kinou" -Sing & Play ver.- (2010.06.20) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.23) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.06.25) # "OmanKo" (2010.06.26) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" (2010.07.01) # "Sweet Home" (2010.07.17) # "Out of Eden" (2010.07.24) # "Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan" (2010.08.21) # "Lily★Lily Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Simple Mystery" -mstk guitar ver.- (2010.09.20) # "Wasurenbou" (2010.09.22) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.10.04) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2010.10.25) # "Errand" (Seikon no Qwaser OP) (2010.11.17) # "BREAKER!BREAKER!" (Original) (2010.12.06) # "Piko Piko☆Legend of Night" (2010.12.10) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.12.18) # "Kowase Kowase" (2010.12.22) # "Flashback" (2010.12.24) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.13) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2011.02.11) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (I'm Not Really Leaving Yet) (2011.02.20) # "Saisei" (2011.03.25) # "Nishi he Iku" (2011.04.13) # "speed" -Machiya guitar ver.- (2011.04.21) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Kouhey, Shinshakaijin, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Seriyu, ｎｏｎ, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.09) # "Hacking to the Gate" (Steins;Gate OP) (2011.07.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Kouhey, Yuge, Yamadan, KOOL, taiga and Taiyakiya (2011.07.24) # "SAM Night Medley" (2011.08.05) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" -Live ver.- feat. Kouhey, Yuge and Yamadan (2011.09.05) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.11) # "Asumirai" (2011.12.16) # "Akiba Koubou Zengoku Tour" (2011.12.20) # "Pegasus Gensou" feat. Kouhey and Yuge (2012.01.04) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) # "IA IA ★ Night of Desire" (2012.02.01) # "Invisible" (2012.02.12) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2012.02.12) # "Mirai Nikki, fate/zero etc. animesong medley" (2012.03.03) # "Senbonzakura/Jinsei Reset Button/Ren'ai Yuusha/etc." -Live- (2012.03.31) # "Anime song medley" (2012.04.21) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.05.11) # "Anime Song Medley" (2012.05.25) # "Sayonara Lechenaultia" (2012.06.08) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.05) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "kemu, Last Note.,SAM Medley" (2012.08.07) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, So Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.10) # "Kuroko no Basket OP" (2012.10.12) # "NEETGENERATION" (2012.10.19) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.22) # "Marukai Ongan Onpeni Boru Kai Kooheruin Christmas Hitoribocchi" (Christmas All Alone) (2012.12.10) # "Rolling Girl" -Hard Rock ver.- feat. Kouhey and NoB (2013.01.05) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) -Hard Rock ver.- feat. Kouhey and nabe (2013.01.29) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2013.02.08) # "WAVE" (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Anime song medley" (2013.02.28) # "Kichiku VOCALOID medley" (2013.02.28) # "Pokerface" -Guitar ver.- (2013.03.07) # "Internet Karaoke Man" (2013.03.22) # "Reincaranation" (2013.03.28) # "Tsuyoku, Motto Chikara wo" (2013.04.13) # "OmanKo" (2013.04.17) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% ED) -Screamo ver.- feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey, Gero and Choumiryou (narration) (2013.04.24) # "Maji LOVE1000%" (2013.04.25) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.03) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.05.04) # "sister's noise" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S OP) (2013.05.05) # "sister's noise" -Band ver.- (2013.05.06) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.14) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -Metal ver.- (2013.06.02) # "Preserved Roses" feat. Kouhey and Chachako (2013.06.09) # "SAO to ka Azazeru-san to ka" (Anime song medley) (2013.06.13) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.15) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (Wings of Freedom) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.07.13) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. Akatin and Kouhey (2013.07.19) # "Watashi ga Motenai no wa do Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui" (WataMote OP) (2013.08.25) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic" (Imitation Imitation Psychotropic) (2013.08.29) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.05) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion tax) (2013.09.10) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (Wings of Freedom) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -Metal ver.- feat. Kouhey and YAMA-B (2013.10.03) # "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" (DanganRonpa ED) (2013.10.09) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.10.22) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.01) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) feat. Kouhey and taiga (2013.11.21) # "Flame Heart" (2014.01.05) # "Lost One no Goukoku" -Arranged ver.- (2014.01.25) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.05) # "Kami no Manimani" (2014.02.14) # "Kami no Manimani" (2014.02.15) # "Yuka Yuka ☆ Heavenly Night" (2014.03.04) # "Yuka Yuka ☆ Heavenly Night" (2014.03.05) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.26) # "ambiguous/Sirius" (Kill la Kill OPs) (2014.03.28) # "Kenzen Robo Daimidaler" (Kenzen Robo Daimidaler OP) (2014.04.08) # "STAND PROUD" (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OP) (2014.04.18) # "Let It Go" -Japanese Metal ver.- (2014.05.24) # "Delivery Health Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (2014.06.14) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Judgement) (2014.06.19) # "MOON PRIDE" (Sailor Moon Crystal OP) (2014.07.16) # "Donna Donna" -Metal arrange & lyrics ver.- (2014.08.23) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" -Metal ver.- (2014.08.30) # "Anison medley" (SAO II, Nozaki-kun, Tokyo Ghoul) (2014.09.11) # "ideal white" (Fate/stay Night OP) -TV size- (2014.10.13) # "GET WILD" (2014.10.25) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (2014.11.03) # "Netsujou no Spectrum" (Nanatsu no Taizai OP) (2014.11.24) # "Over Clock" (2014.12.06) # "Minpoudai 709-jo" (2014.12.10) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (2015.01.07) # "Fubuki" (KanColle ED) (2015.02.21) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.04) # "Maji LOVE Revolution" -Short ver.- feat. Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, Taiyakiya, taiga, Kouhey and Gero (2015.04.28) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (Naruto Shippuuden ED33) (2015.05.20) # "Gensou Kikou" (2015.06.07) # "Tougenkyou" (Original song) (2015.06.17) # "THE HERO!! & Anpanman's March" (One Punch Man & Anpanman OP; JAM Project songs) feat. Kouhey and taiga (2015.12.17) # "Zenryoku Batankyuu & Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP2 & 1) -TV Size ver.- (2016.01.11) # (Anime Medley) "Accel World" -TV Size ver.- (2016.03.03) # (Anime Medley) "SAO & Azazel" -TV Size ver.- (2016.03.03) # "only my railgun" (2016.03.03) # (Anime Medley) "Kill la Kill OP" (2 songs) -TV Size ver.- (2016.03.03) # (Anime Medley) "Mirai Nikki & fate0 OP" -TV Size ver.- (2016.03.03) (not in mylist) # (Anime Medley) "Anisong 25 Years Medley" (2016.03.31) # "Luck Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu Mi-chan, clear, Dasoku, Kettaro, koma'n, Pokota, ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) }} Discography |track1title = Miku Miku ☆ Summer Night Fantasy |track1lyricist = samfree |track1composer = samfree |track1arranger = |track2title = Ama no Jaku |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 164 |track2arranger = |track3title = Juu Mensou |track3lyricist = |track3composer = YM |track3arranger = |track4title = Senbonzakura |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Midnight "G" Hunter |track1lyricist = manzo |track1composer = manzo |track1arranger = manzo |track2title = Sora Iro Days |track2lyricist = meg rock |track2composer = Shinya Saito |track2arranger = marl |track3title = Hohoemi no Bakudan |track3lyricist = Rishauron |track3composer = Matsuko Mawatari |track3arranger = Michihiro Iwano |track4title = GO!GO! MANIAC |track4lyricist = Shoko Omori |track4composer = Tom-H@ck |track4arranger = marl |track5title = Fire◎Flower |track5lyricist = halyosy |track5composer = halyosy |track5arranger = Yasuaki Watanabe |track6title = Shade Slide |track6lyricist = PeperonP |track6composer = PeperonP |track6arranger = PeperonP |track7title = Out of Eden |track7lyricist = orange |track7composer = Kouhey |track7arranger = Kouhey |track8title = JOINT |track8lyricist = Mami Kawada |track8composer = Tomoyuki Nakazawa |track8arranger = marl |track9title = Koi no Hoi Hoi Chahan |track9lyricist = DistortionP |track9composer = DistortionP |track9arranger = DistortionP |track10title = Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night |track10lyricist = samfree |track10composer = samfree |track10arranger = samfree |track11title = Sekai ga Owaru Made wa... |track11lyricist = Uesugi Shou |track11composer = Tetsuro Oda |track11arranger = Takeshi Toriumi }} |track1title = Makka na Chikai |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Asahi |track2title = Kokoro E |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = valle blanco |track3title = Ai wo Torimodose!! |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = DJ Command |track4title = Mazinger Z |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = DJ Command}} |track1title = FLY AWAY |track1info = (Kouhey, Yamadan) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = BURNING WARRIORS |track2info = (Kouhey, Yamadan) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = FLY AWAY |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = BURNING WARRIORS |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = RUN 'n' GUN |track1info = (Kouhey, Yamadan) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = SKILL |track2info = (Kouhey, Yamadan) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = RUN 'n' GUN |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = SKILL |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Akatsuki Arrival |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Mahjong Chuudoku |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track3info = -Tsuuhan Anshin Iinkai ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Bye-bee Baby Sayounara |track4info = -Guitar arrange- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Kouhey }} |track1title = Hyena |track1lyricist = |track1composer = DevilishP |track1arranger = |track2title = Henkakuron |track2info = (Theory of Change) |track2lyricist = doriko |track2composer = doriko |track2arranger = |track3title = ARCADIA |track3info = (Kouhey, Akatin) |track3lyricist = Kouhey |track3composer = Kouhey |track3arranger = |track4title = Rockin' Cinderella |track4lyricist = Sakihito |track4composer = Sakihito |track4arranger = |track5title = Goku ~ ugly blues ~ |track5lyricist = Shinichiro Suzuki |track5composer = Maati Furiidoman, Shinichiro Suzuki |track5arranger = |track6title = Hei Hei ★ Lazy Crazy Bomber Night |track6info = (Orginal) |track6lyricist = samfree |track6composer = samfree |track6arranger = |track7title = Cyber Thunder Cider |track7lyricist = EZFG |track7composer = EZFG |track7arranger = |track8title = Mousou Sketch |track8info = (Delusion Sketch) |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9info = (Kouhey, Sekihan) |track9lyricist = Kurousa |track9composer = Kurousa |track9arranger = |track10title = NeverEver |track10info = (Kouhey, Kitadani Hiroshi) |track10lyricist = Kouhey |track10composer = Kitadani Hiroshi |track10arranger = |track11title = Rolling Girl |track11info = (Kouhey, NoB) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = wowaka |track11arranger = |track12title = Tsumeato |track12lyricist = SHUSE |track12composer = SHUSE |track12arranger = }} Gallery |Kouheidaikaigi.png|Kouhey performing at a Daikaigi in 2010 |kouhei smiling.png|Kouhey in Smiling Re:Member ver. Illust. by 十五日 (Juugonichi) |KouheiRollingGirl.png|NoB (left) and Kouhey (right) as seen in "Rolling Girl" -Hard Rock ver.- Illust. by Rinhito (燐人) |Kouhei.png|Kouhey as seen on his profile at Avex Network |Kouhey website profile.png|Kouhey as seen in his website profile }} Trivia * Aside from singing, Kouhey also plays guitar, composes his own songs and draws. * His blood type is O.His blog profile * He likes spicy dishes and sake, and dislikes Shiitake. * He sometimes gives tribute to other famous utaite within his own performances, such as Glutamine's chants, as seen on a recent live performance. * He is the voicer of Windows100% UTAU Hagane Hey.A screenshot with the UTAU and their voice providers written on it External Links * Twitter * Blog * Website * Avex Network